Bar Counsel
by fadedelegance
Summary: Post-"House Counsel". Doing the right thing isn't always easy-as Jack has just been reminded...


**Disclaimer:**** Dick Wolf and NBC own "Law and Order". I don't.**

**A/N:**** "House Counsel"—what a sad episode. It **_**killed**_** Jack to have to send his own best friend of 25 years to prison. They had a lot of memories together, a lot of good times. You could tell it was very hard on Jack to do that, but at the same time, you could tell he felt betrayed. **** Poor Jack. That was rough.**

** I think he needed to talk about it—he needed someone to hear him out and be there for him. Having to break off a friendship is difficult in many cases. You could tell Jack and Paul had a lot of history as friends.**

** I thought Jack could use some company—from a very special woman he worked with. ;) **

** For Jo. Seriously, girl, thank you for being so awesome to me—I hope I'm just as awesome to you. (: **

** For Sam Waterston and Jill Hennessy. **

** And for all other Jack/Claire fans out there! **

**Bar Counsel**

Jack finished his second scotch on the rocks, sighed, and then set the glass down on the counter.

"I knew I'd find you here," a woman's voice said suddenly.

Jack, who'd been in his own little world, gave a start and turned around.

"Claire…How'd you know I'd be here?" he said.

Claire seated herself beside him.

"Because I know you," she replied. "So—how many have you had?" she asked, traces of disapproval in her voice.

"Just two," Jack replied.

Claire arched a skeptical eyebrow.

"Really. I promise," Jack answered truthfully.

Claire nodded.

"Okay," she said. "So," she went on, the disapproval in her voice more pronounced this time, "were you just going to sit here and drink your sorrows until you couldn't see straight anymore instead of talking about it?"

"That's exactly what I was planning on doing," Jack replied.

"Why?" Claire asked, gently resting her hand on his forearm. "Why not just talk to me instead?"

Jack shrugged.

"You wouldn't be burdening me with it, if that's what you were thinking," Claire said. "Jack, I care _so_ much about you, you know that. I want you to know that you can come to me whenever something's wrong. Night or day, it doesn't matter. I am here for you no matter what, all right?"

Jack reached over and took her hand.

"Thank you," he said.

Claire gave him a tender smile.

"Always," she said, grasping his hand. "Jack, whatever you need to express, go ahead and express it. It's okay. He was one of your best friends, and he's been lying to you right to your face."

Jack sighed.

"Twenty-five years—that's how long I've known him," he then said. "You know—one memory that crossed my mind was this one time in college. We were so damn stupid—we went to a frat party, where we played too much beer pong. We were both too hung over to go to class the next morning, so we just slept in…Then there was the basketball tournament our senior year when he hit the game winning shot—a three-pointer, right at the buzzer. It was just like a scene out of some sports movie…And one year, we both saved up as much as we could and went to the Superbowl. We were even groomsmen in each other's weddings…"

He shook his head and then went on.

"How many years, Claire? How many years was he not the attorney I thought he was—not the _person_ I thought he was? One? Two? All twenty-five?"

"I don't know, honey. I don't have the answer to that," Claire replied softly. "To be honest, I think it's best if you don't dwell on it because odds are, you're never going to know for sure—not unless you plan on visiting him in prison and grilling him about it."

"No," Jack said. "I'm not going to do that. I think it's best if Paul and I have a permanent parting of the ways…"

He sighed again.

"Damn it…" he muttered.

Claire gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Jack, you'll be okay. You will. Yes, Paul's betrayal is disappointing as hell, and it just _burns_ you, but you'll get past it. I'm sure this isn't what you want to hear right now, but you did the right thing. You could've chosen to do what was easy, but instead, you chose to do what was right. Paul made his choice, too, and that is _not_ your fault. That's entirely on him. So don't let him guilt trip you. The hell with that. He made his bed, and now he has to lay in it. Don't let him or his wife manipulate you into thinking otherwise…I know all that's easier said than done, but you'll get there. All right?"

"Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you? How important you are to me?"

Claire smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"After the nights we've spent together, I think I've got a pretty good idea," she said.

"I'm so glad," Jack said, smiling back. "Thank you for talking to me. I thought I didn't need to talk about this. But you're right—talking is better than brooding. Especially talking to someone you love."

Claire looked at him for a moment, very moved.

"Yes," she then agreed, returning his gaze. "It is."


End file.
